


Fresh Laundry

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-09
Updated: 2000-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like fresh laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

"Why on earth do you like folding laundry so much, Trowa?" Quatre asked abruptly, from the middle of a pile of half-folded T-shirts.

Trowa glanced up. "What makes you think I like folding laundry?"

"You've got that cute little half-smile on your face... so what gives?"

Trowa snorted softly. "Do you have to know *everything*?"

Quatre leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "When it comes to you... yes."

"It's silly."

"So? I don't care, I want to know," Quatre persisted.

Trowa sighed. "Fresh laundry reminds me of you."

Quatre blinked, mulling this thought over. "Okay, I surrender, I'm not making the connection."

"..." Trowa searched for the words. "Fresh laundry is warm and something you want to wrap yourself up in, right? That makes me think of you... because I want to stay wrapped up in you forever."

Quatre carefully finished folding the shirt in his hand and then launched himself at Trowa. They went sprawling into the piles of socks and underwear. "You," Quatre pronounced, snuggling happily against Trowa's chest, "say the sweetest things." He kissed Trowa. "Must be why I love you so much."


End file.
